XM25
The XM25 'is a scoped, bullpup, fully automatic air-burst grenade launcher that appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was cut from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The weapon appears in the first campaign mission, Black Tuesday, and at any point in this mission the XM25's ammo regenerates without the need of an ammo crate when Sandman says to use it to flush enemies out. It differs from the multiplayer XM25 in that it is bolt-action rather than fully automatic, and it doesn't require the player to lase a target for air-burst, as the grenades (which are also much more powerful) automatically explode when they are in proximity of an enemy. Special Ops The XM25 is one of the weapons available in "Smack Town", in the area where the player is dropped off after the helicopter gunfight. It is also a starting weapon in "Flood the Market", and is obtainable from care packages in the DLC mission "Special Delivery". Multiplayer The XM25 is unlocked at Level 52 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. The XM25 functions differently from a regular grenade launcher - when the player aims down the sights, they can mark the distance to the point they are looking at by pressing the sprint button. After a distance is marked and the player shoots, the grenade will explode upon reaching one meter past that distance. The grenades also have a linear trajectory. Contrary to popular belief, it is actually fully-automatic, with a four round magazine. The XM25 is the only launcher that can be hip-fired. The XM25's grenades lack raw power, as the player would need to directly hit the enemy with the grenade to get a one-hit kill with the explosion. Blast Shield users are incapable of being one-shot killed by the XM25. In most cases, it will take two to three grenades to kill an enemy. However, given the healthy supply of ammunition, the XM25 is capable of pulling off a few kills. The XM25 has by far the most ammo out of any launcher, having 16 grenades. This makes the XM25 extremely useful in Hardcore: it will always be a one-hit kill to players that don't have Blast Shield, and the player has 16 grenades to use. If unmarked, the XM25 detonates by default at four meters (or three meters + one meter due to the grenades detonating one meter past the marked radius). This can make the XM25 capable of filling many roles: it is a great room-clearing weapon as the player can direct when the grenades explode, can serve as a sniper-esque weapon with extreme accuracy, or can serve as a pseudo-shotgun by setting the distance to three meters. The XM25 also comes with many outside benefits. Due to the marking system displaying distances with in-game meters, it is great in Private Matches for testing the effective ranges of weaponry while carrying it as a secondary. As well, due to the XM25's relatively weak grenades, it is extremely useful to use to get Recon Pro: the player can paint multiple enemies whilst not killing them. In conclusion, the XM25 not only serves as a powerful weapon to use against players, but also serves as a great utility weapon for many different purposes. It is highly recommended for usage despite the relatively late unlock. The XM25 is also seen in the Infected loadout "Striker vs Jugg", where it is the secondary weapon of the infected. Achievement/Trophy *This Is My Boomstick''' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 30 enemies with the XM25 in "Black Tuesday". Gallery XM25 MW3.png|First person view of the XM25. XM25 Scope ADS MW3.png|The XM25's scope. XM25 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the XM25. XM25 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the XM25. XM25 Third Person MW3.jpg|Third-person view of the XM25. XM25 airburst explosion MW3.jpg|An airburst explosion from the XM25. XM25 HUD campaign MW3.jpg|The HUD of the XM25 in campaign. XM25 Scope MW3.png|The XM25's multiplayer scope. SAS Soldier XM25 MW3.jpg|An SAS soldier holding a XM25. XM25 Round MW3.jpg|A round from the XM25. XM25 Stuck Round MW3.jpg|An XM25 round shot into the ground. Call of Duty: Black Ops II A menu icon of the XM25 can be found in the game files. XM25 Menu Icon BOII.png|The menu icon. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In multiplayer, the killfeed icon for the XM25 is backwards. *The minimum distance one can laze targets at is three meters. Even if a target is lazed closer than this range, the XM25 will still shoot at three meters. *If it is marked at three meters, the grenade will explode at three meters. However, if the target is unmarked, the grenade will explode only after four meters. *In campaign, when playing on higher difficulties, the XM25 is so powerful that the player can actually kill themselves if they shoot a grenade at the minimum distance required for it to explode. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Interestingly enough, in the files for Zombies, the War Machine is referred to as the XM25. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons